Demon Hybrids
These are demons that were created as a result of the union between a demon and an angel. These demons are more powerful than normal class demons and have been known to have unique abilities and powers. They can usually be identified by their unusual colored eyes. Samael has been the only angel to have been known to spawn such creatures. The Hybrids reign of terror was greatest in ancient times. They both tormented mankind and even drove them to try to destroy themselves. A few of the hybrids such as Abaddon were chosen to become Knights of Hell by Lucifer. Demons like Malphas were captured and sealed in Hell but their numbers had grown to great heights. This helped in God's decision to have Samael locked away and then had the Deluge unleashed to destroy them and their evil nephilim counterparts. Most of the hybrids met their end with only a few surviving by retreating to Hell. After the loss of Lucifer and the Knights of Hell, Azazel took command of Hell and worked to try and free Lucifer in a bid for him to conquer Heaven and ultimately free his father Samael. He fed his demon blood to potential vessels of Lucifer when they were children, including Sam Winchester, and also found and unsealed the Demon Tablet. He succeded in having a Devil's Gate opened to free Lilith but met his end due to Dean Winchester using the Colt against him. Samhain was an omnipotent sort of demon who made obscene amounts of chaos on Earth by raising spirits during the time when the veil between the living and the dead was weakest on All Hollow's Eve. He was finally banished into Hell in the Dark Ages by the members of Michael's Battalion. Samhain was risen again to break one of the 66 seals to free Lucifer and tried to reclaim the 'good ole days' but he was quickly exorcised back to Hell thanks to Sam Winchester. Alistair used his exile to lose himself in the art of torture which he grew to love more than being on Earth. He tortured John Winchester when he went to Hell after selling his soul for 100 of Hell's years and then tortured Dean for 30. He was ultimately killed by Sam Winchester during the Breaking of the 66 Seals. Abaddon was chosen by Lucifer along with some other strong demons and fellow demon hybrids to sow chaos and death under Cain's direction. After she was the last of the knights remaining, she retreated to Hell where she became a 'hired gun' type of operative. She went on to single-handedly destroy the ancient order of the Men of Letters before winding up in 2013 due to Henry Winchester using a time travel spell. Once there, she grew displeased with how Crowley was running Hell and decided to take control herself. However, through she met her end to Dean Winchester wielding both the Mark of Cain and the First Blade. Malphas was released from his banishment in Hell due to a deal between Crowley and Samael. When Samael set the pieces for Dean to turn into a demon, he entrusted his conversion to Crowley who delighted at the thought of having a Winchester as his personal weapon. However, Samael told Crowley that if he couldn't handle Dean then the cost would be the release of Malphas, his last demonic son, from his prison. When Crowley lost control of Dean, Samael went to collect on the promise though Crowley was against letting another hybrid loose after the chaos left by Abaddon and he knew of Malphas' reputation. However, Samael didn't give him much choice and Malphas was released. Not even a minute after his freedom, Malphas resumed his usual pattern of absorbing repression and making humans attack each other with reckless abandon. Known Demon Hybrids *Azazel † *Samhain *Alistair † *Abaddon † *Malphas Powers and Abilities Demons created from this union are much stronger than the average demons and while each have unique powers they share similar aspects typical to their species. *'Partial' Holy Water Immunity: Holy Water will have very little effect on demon hybrids like Azazel and Abaddon unless it is an extreme amount. *'Super Strength': While demons are stronger than humans the hybrids strength are superior to other demons putting them on equal or even superior fighting terms with normal angels. *'Demon Killing Knife Immunity': The Demon killing knife is not too effective in killing these demons though it is able to cause them pain. *'Exorcism Immunity': The common exorcism spell has no effect on these demons as they are able to fight it off and retain control of their host. Vulnerabilities The hybrids are stronger than the average demon but they do have their share of weaknesses. *'Salt': Contact with this substance still burns and stuns them when fired by a shotgun shell. *'Devil's Traps': Like other demons, if they are placed in one then they will be trapped with very little chance of escape. *'Angel Weapons': The weapons of angels can wound and even kill these demons. *'The Colt': The colt can kill the hybrids. *The First Blade: This weapon can kill them. *Death's Scythe: This weapon can kill anything including the hybrids. Facts and Trivia It was said that the Archangel Samael laid with 'angels of sacred prostitution'. The three of them were called Eiseth Zenunim, Agrat Bat Mahlat and Naamuh. From his union with them spawned powerful and terrible demons. These half-demon, half-angel hybrids have often been called The Nephalem; similar to the Nephilim who were angel-human hybrids. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hybrid